Scorpius Malfoy Upcoming Books
Year 2 - maraudering 'Meeting Weasleys' Al's Weasley Grandmother instantly translated into ”Nana Weasley” in Scorpius' head, and he briefly wondered if it would be rude to call her that out loud. Among this many Weasleys it just wasn't feasible to anyone by their surname. Besides, if a woman with 12 grandchildren couldn't be called Nana then no-one could. There was also the almost disconcerting awareness that she loked like the nce grandmotherly witches from his earliest bedtime stories: round, with fluffy gray hair and a distinct air of ”rural homeliness”. In short, a complete antonym to Scorpius's grandmother who was thin, pristine and gave the same feeling as brittle metal. Actually, Nana Weasley looked like an illustration of Babbity Rabbitty in Scorpius's Beedle the Bard book. The remaining issues now were: #How to diplomatically convince the Weasleys that Nana Weasley should be called Nana Weasley. #What to call the remaining four Mrs. Weasleys #What to call the six Mr. Weasleys. Year 3 - dementors 'Albus' new brewing habits prior to coffee' Scorpius finally found Albus in the potion room, where he was sleeping in a chair, head rested on a worktable laden with cauldrons and equipment. Some rough shoulder-shaking later, Albus looked up, bleary-eyes. ”Whazzit?” ”How long have you been sleeping down here, really?” ”Dunno. Wha' time izzit?” ”Nine a.m., I brought toast.” Fort almost a full second Albus just looked at Scorpius, swaying and blinking, before he suddenly burst out an odd laugh and fell back against the table. ”Ehehehehee – wake me innan hour.” We will not become animagi (After the group has discussed patroni animals, shortly after producing their patroni for the first time). ”Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if we could become animagi as well? Then we can get marauder-aliases that allude to our animagi animals and-” ”No.” Scorpius gaped incredously at Al. “''No!?'' What do you mean no?” “Yeah,” James butted in “we can't get proper marauder names without being animagi. It would be a great tradition.” Albus sighed. “First of all, the first marauders became animagi so that they could morally support their werewolf member during full moon. We don't have a werewolf marauder and if we'd had one then they'd have been better of with wolfsbane than with a bunch of animals.” James waved his hand irritably. “Minor details. It would still be good for maraudering.” “Possibly, except I don't think we could do it. Not all of us at least – you would be the most likely to pull it off. Lysander and Lorcan could have a chance. Evangeline might be able to learn but wouldn't want to. Me and Scorpius would be entirely unable.” (Debate follows. Evangeline wouldn't want to since becoming an animagi means endorsing your inner animal and carry some of that animal over to their human personality and she wants to cut ties with magic. Scorpius can barely sit still for a whole class, and would never be able to meditate successfully. Albus doesn't have time to devote years just to find out that his inner animal might be something worthless like a moth or something.) Year 4 - romance 'Creepy muggles' Scorpius looked at the list of most recently edited articles. “’Smile’? I guess I could use an uplifting read now…” … “MUGGLES ARE EVIL! THIS IS INSANE! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THINGS LIKE THIS?!” 'Fermented Socks' James and Scorpius are sitting back to back reading comic books while Albus is working on a potion – mostly because because they'd be in the way but also because it's normal for Albus to tinker with something on his own but if the others are involved then it is probably something prank-related and therefore bad. “Do you think your parents will notice that Al's bedroom smells like fermented socks?” “ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!” “Dad noticed.” “You think we should go take our share of the blame?” “Nah, he'll be better off explaining it himself.” 'A lesson in being Victorious' Scorpius vaguely recognised the first year boy from the sorting. He was a good bit taller than the other first years and seemed to loom over them, which couldn’t really favourable for someone who was trying to make themselves small. Scorpius plopped himself down next to the boy on the couch and gave him a nod. “Hello. You’re a first year, aren’t you? Feeling homesick already on the first day of classes?” The boy glanced up and shrugged. “Not really. What’s it to you?” “Nothing, but you seem awfully down for someone who’s just started Hogwarts. Are the Gryffindors giving you a hard time or something?” For a long time the boy just sat there, staring at his socks and fidgeting. Just as Scorpius was about to give up and leave the boy looked up, red in the face and nearly pouting. “I just don’t see why we have to have flying lessons! It’s not like it’s a real subject so it should just be optional.” “You don’t like flying?” The boy’s face went a shade darker and he ducked his head again, mumbling something that sounded like “Neflowerfor”. “I’m sorry; could you say that a little louder?” “I have never flown before. I’ll probably fall of, or the broom will break. Either way it’ll just look silly huh?” “Break? For a first year? Those brooms have held up for seventh years that are at least three times your size on all dimensions. Go take a look at Kelleen on the Gryffordor team - he’s the size of a baby elephant!” This seemed to cheer the boy up somewhat, so Scorpius went on. “Besides, a lot of first years haven’t flown before. Lynn in my year did pretty well and she’s a muggleborn.” “But I’m not some mudblood – my family-“ In his anger the boy had sprung up from the couch. Scorpius did the same and grabbed boy’s shoulders, towering over him. “I didn’t say you were, so mind what you say. A lot of people take very bad to the word mudblood, shouting it out like that will only get you in trouble. Slytherin has enough trouble as it is. Do you understand? Good. Now, when is it you have your first flying lesson?” “It’s on Friday, first thing after breakfast.” “Right, I’ll need today to make preparations, but tomorrow after classes I’ll meet you on the pitch. By then I should have something worked out.” Scorpius realise that he was still holding the boy and tried to give a reassuring pat before remembering something. “By the way, if you need to find me for anything then you can ask anyone for Scorpius Malfoy.” “Right, I’m Victor Goyle.” ---- “Please Lily!” “No!” “Pretty please with Honeyduke’s chocolate and some sugar quills on top?” “Scorpius, I am not going to help a Slytherin to fly when I’m trying to get into the Gryffindor team. Do you know how that would look to the team? It would look as if I am training the enemy, that’s what it’d look like.” “You didn’t have anything against training with the enemy last summer,” Scorpius tried to wheedle. “Besides, he’s just a first year and has never been on a broom before. Look at it as practice for yourself, going over the basics and all that.” “But why aren’t you teaching him?” “Because I am pants at teaching and you are more passionate about flying. Besides, you are closer in age; I on the other hand can barely even remember my flying lessons in first year.” Lily bit her lip and chewed on it a bit. “You said something about Honeyduke’s chocolate?” “I’ve already sent for some milk chocolate bars, the kind with small pieces of strawberries in it.” Lily raised an eyebrow at this. “You mean that you have asked James if you can borrow the invisibility cloak so you can sneak out to Hogsmead and buy some.” At this, Scorpius reached into a pocket and produced a bar of chocolate, holding it so that Lily could see the print on the wrapping. “We just came back actually, and my offer about the additional sugar quills still stands.” Scorpius felt as if he had waited forever when Lily finally uncrossed her arms to pull her fingers through her hair. “Fine, I’ll help your first year – but I want two bars for it and an advance payment of five quills.” “Then we have a deal, meet us on the pitch after classes tomorrow.” ---- Thursday arrived with great weather; bearing only a light breeze and a sky full of fluffy white clouds. Scorpius filled Albus in on his plan to have Lily give Victor Goyle flying lessons, but to his dismay Albus wasn’t interesting in watching the lesson and would instead continue working on his latest potion experiment. After the last lesson Scorpius ventured down to the dungeons to fetch his broom and almost literally ran into Victor on his way out. 'Lily Luna Potter and the Secret of Ganymede' *Kopplingar mellan jupiters måne Ganymede (vilken Lily undersöker för en astronomiuppgift), Zeus manlige älskare, och Scorpius. *Ganymede är solsystemets största måne (Scorp är den som får mest uppmärksamhet från James). *”Ganymede is a cold, icy, cratered world with vanishingly thin atmosphere” (wikipedia) *Ganymede upptäcktes den 7e januari 1610 *”in mythology, Ganymede was a beautiful young boy (and Trojan prince) who was carried to Olympus by Zeus (=Jupiter) disguised as an eagle. Ganymede became the cupbearer of the Olympian gods (Nasa) *“A cup-bearer was an officer of high rank in royal courts, whose duty it was to serve the drinks at the royal table. On account of the constant fear of plots and intrigues, a person must be regarded as thoroughly trustworthy to hold this position. He must guard against poison in the king's cup, and was sometimes required to swallow some of the wine before serving it. His confidential relations with the king often gave him a position of great influence. The position of cup bearer is greatly valued and given to only a select few throughout history. Qualifications for the job were not held lightly but of high esteem valued for their beauty and even more for their modesty, industriousness and courage.” (wikipedia) *Ganymede har tre lager: “a small molten iron or iron/sulfur core surrounded by a rocky silicate mantle with an icy shell on top.” *Unlike the moon, the craters are quite flat. This is probably due to the relatively weak nature of Ganymede’s icy crust which can flow over geologic time and thereby soften the relief. *“Ganymedes” = “ganyesthai+medea” = “rejoicing in virility” (wikipedia) *Gör en stor grej av Galileo? Year 5 - time travel 'Apologetic Attacker' The marauders didn't waste any time finding and knocking out Mr Potter as well. For a war hero he was depressingly easy to take by surprise – Scorpius blamed it on growing up in a time devoid of proper maraudering. Seeing the would-be fathers of half the marauders knocked out cold was a funny feeling. In a distinctly un-funny way. Mr Potter was a lot smaller than Scorpius had expected, probably because Auror work hadn't filled him out yet. It was hard to think that he was a whole year older than Scorpius and Albus. Looking at his own dad – or the person who would grow up to be his dad – wasn't much better. He looked worn out and tired, with dark cirkles under his eyes and hollowed cheeks. Scorpius couldn't quite think of the teen as anything beyond "Draco", because he bloody well didn't look like his dad. Yet. Well, regardless of what he thought of them both Mr Potter and Draco were dragged into the Room of Requirement and tied up to chairs. Albus headed of into the junk maze too look for his precious book, leaving the others to gawk at the prisoners. Draco was the first one to come to, and James jumped right up his face. "Hello Mr Malfoy, we're terribly sorry about knocking you out like that. We assure you that this is all for your own good." Mr Potter groaned before Draco had time to reply, and Scorpius jumped at the chance to out-talk James. "Mr Potter! How delightful to have you with us! James here was just apologising for the unfortunate bout of violence we exercised to get you here. We'll introduce us proper once Albus is back." Mr Potter looked up, blinked, and finally focused on Scorpius with what could only be described as confusion. "Malfoy?" "Well spotted Mr Potter! We'll explain what's going on shortly, but here's a clue for you both. In the future, time travel is much more effective than it is now." Scourpius‘ would-be dad sent a speculative look, first at Scorpius and then and Mr Potter. “I take it you are some kind of relative of mine, possibly a descendant, and you have come here finish Potter off once and for all?” The drawl was interrupted by James, who was making some kind of choking sound while trying to mask it as a cough. “Bloody hell, our parents really did hate each other. No wonder everyone got surprised when you and Al became friends.” Scorpius nodded sagely at those words of wisdom. “Really, such brutality. Hey, there’s Al! If our prisoners could please look to their right side, you’ll see our esteemed Albus Potter: potionsmaster in the making. Al, nose out of the book!” 'Before the Slytherin-Gryffindor match' Scorpius zoomed in on his house mates, focusing especially on Al and his latest large old tome. ”Tamsin!” ”Yessir!” she saluted smartly, wide grin already growing. ”If you see Al reading that book, put it on fire.” ”Gotcha!” ”Don't you dare!” It was amusing to see Al clutch the book so tightly to his chest. As Scorpius sauntered off towards impeding breakfast he could hear Al mutter something about ”worst ex-girlfriend ever”, which probably would have been more worrying if Scorpius hadn't seen him fighting a grin just moments before. Times like this Scorpius thought that Al and Tamsin were a bit like Mr and Mrs Granger-Weasley except backwards. Year 6 - attack 'Accidental Kiss' is in 6th year, Lily 4th, Victor 3rd. The Ravenclaw seeker was inches from the snitch, and Scorpius felt as though his stomach was plummeting towards the ground. It wasn't enough. They hadn't made enough points to beat the snitch bonus, and their seeker was hopelessly behind. He was vaguely aware that not everyone were staring transfixed at the Ravenclaw seeker and the snitch, but it didn't register until he heard the CRACK of a beater's bat hitting home and saw the seeker clutch his shoulder where the bludger had knocked him several feet out of course. In the periphery of his view, Scorpius could see Victor Goyle straightening up. Scorpius would have to remember to give the boy as many sweets he could possibly desire after this. And then the Slytherin seeker was clutching the snitch. Scorpius was sure that the cheer couldn't have been louder if it had been Gryffindor that had played a winning game. Especailly as the Gryffindors were cheering almost as loud as the Slytherins. It was the kind of cheer usually reserved for the last games of the year, but it was just that fantastic. 280 points in total and Victor Goyle had whacked the seeker out of the way in the very last second. All acomplished without breaking a single rule. As soon as the Slytherin team touched the ground they were surrounded by fellow Slytherins. Even Albus seemed enthusiastic as he ducked and dodged his way forward to congratulate Simon and Scorpius. Scorpius was made aware that the other houses had joined them when James soundly tackled him and shouted praise in his ear while dragging reluctant Slytherins into the bearhug. From behind Scorpius could his a shrill voice – Lily – exclaim "You did it! You did it!" over and over. He briefly expected her to join the group hug as well, but then James lurched forward and grabbed the suddenly enraged Albus. "No! She kissed him, that's fair – don't hit him!" Scorpius spun around just in time to see Lily let go of Victor's quidditch robes. Around them people were laughing, cheering and cat-calling, but Lily just grinned and boxed the quite dazed Victor on the shoulder. "Sorry 'bout that Goyle, got carried away. I can't believe you managed to land that hit! It was brilliant! Albus, get your pants untwisted, that was a brilliant game." 'Ms. Ground smashing skulls' “Ah, what a bloody mess.” Scorpius realised something very important. In muggle games and television, a person could take endless amounts of brute violence and survive. In wizard comic and story books people could take on a swarm of stunners without breaking a sweat. In school quidditch the bludgers were charmed to never kill despite doling out ridiculous amounts of violence. However, in real life the human body is a rather fragile thing and if you have some kind of dense, rather heavy object – the business end of an industrial broom for example – attached to a long stick and swung by an experienced manual worker with shoulders like a small ox… The human skull in particular is very fragile. Sort of like an egg, except it looks nothing like an egg on the inside. “There are more of them in the castle. Do you… do you have any more… like that” Scorpius gestured vaguely at the broom, trying not to look at it while doing so. “I have a mop with a nice sharp steel end, but it is a lot lighter. Not the same momentum.” 'The Silver Shields (behind the scenes)' Emma tried to cover as much of Evelyn as she could, flanked by Camilla and Tamsin. She could see Natalia far behind the attacker and wondered bitterly if Prudence had turned against them as well. The attacker mocked them for protecting a mudblood, for abandoning their house. Emma felt her blood boil in an altogether Gryffindor fashion, and she proclaimed: “Lynn is a Slytherin and the Slytherin house is our family. Family comes before strangers!” She was so high-strung that she didn’t notice that Natalia had snuck up behind the attacker. However, at the end of her cry, as the attacker raised his wand, Natalia struck him with a club. For a moment the girls stared at each other. “Slytherin solidarity. You’re right, we’re family. Sort of sisters, really. My parents don’t have anything to do with these people so I really should be supporting my house.” After some discussion, the girls agreed that they should search for Albus’ medbay and give their aid there. 'The parents arrive (behind the scenes)' Mr. Thompson stumbled as they landed but Draco surreptiously held him upright and mumbled an apology for the sudden disapparation before returning his hastily transfigured robes into their original shape. A group of people had already gathered outside Hogwarts; mostly aurors but quite a lot of parents as well. Narcissa and Astoria were standing near Potter, who seemed to regret spreading the word. As Draco and Mr Thompson walked closer to the group they also walked closer to the gate, and Mr Thompson looked more troubled with each step. “Is this a spell?” “What is?” “It feels as if something in my head is trying to tug me back and I keep thinking of reasons to go back” he furrowed his brow “except they’re not my reasons. Or, they are not reasons I would think of – not when Evelie is in danger.” Draco groaned. “Muggle repelling charm. There is one around this village too but since you landed within the boundaries-“ By now they had reached the group and were attracting attention. “A muggle? And what in Merlin’s name do you think you can do?” “Shut up Zabini.” Rationally, Draco knew that Blaize was only openly antagonistic because he was worried about his own brood, but Draco didn’t give a damn. Potter explained that they didn’t have time – or authority – to remove the anti-muggle charm. Thompson replied that he’d make it through anyway. Draco gave Astoria a Look, and she moved to stand on Thompson’s other side. Narcissa moved to stand behind the man. He was relatively short, so she wouldn’t have much problem aiming over his shoulder if necessary. Potter looked… Impressed. 'Goodbye Naomi' As the ceiling fell in, Scorpius barely had time to see the faint light of a shield charm around Naomi before she disappeared under the rubble. He was too preoccupied with fighting off the attackers to help Michel, who was frantically moving the rocks to reach her. Then suddenly the rocks shivered before settling down, sinking in several inches. For a moment, Michel didn’t move. Then he gave an inhuman, wordless cry and attacked the rocks with a new frenzy. Meanwhile Scorpius and James fought off the attackers. Once they were safe they joined Michel. They could tell when he found Naomi. He made a strangled sob before stumbling to the side and retched. 'Afterlife Antechamber (behind the scenes)' Mirror, mirror in-between, tell me of what could have been... When the blinding light faded she first thought that she was surrounded by a large group of people. Then everything came into focus and she found herself standing in what seemed to be the mirror house in Hogsmeade. She looked into the closest mirror and saw... herself, as a toddler, held in her mother's arms. As she walked through the hallways she was surrounded by scenes from her life. She was closing in on the centre now. She wasn't entirely sure what she would find once she reached it, but it felt like... home. There was a tug in her chest that dragged her there. However, one mirror caught her eye in particular. It was, for one thing, the only mirror with a frame, though the ornamented silver was tarnished to near black. It also had a crack going through it, separating the two within. Michel and helself. With a strangled sob, Naomi turned and ran back through the labyrinth. Away from the centre. After Hogwarts Teddy talked Albus into working on developing the Wolfsbane. Then Albus and Teddy talked Evangeline into intervjuing werewolves for a job. She was very hard on only hiring people who could pass for muggles. That's when she met a muggle who had been involved in the wizarding world after he was turned lycantrope. They start a relationship Draco, remembering Fenrir Greyback all too well, has a bit of a panic attack and frenetically tries to explain to Ev and Daniel why lycantropes are very dangerous. The don't buy it, Ev is too happy to have a soon-to-be husband that is not magical but still understands her magic. See also *Scorpius Malfoy and the Apple Wand (story) *SMatPA Tropelist *SMatPA book by book *SMatPA masterplan Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:WIP Category:All Pages